Steven Suckdick
by Zyzzles
Summary: Steven and Captain get it on at the beach Narrated by steven
1. Steven Suckdick

Jordan and I are in the car on the way home after a long day of recording videos with Aureylian. We had decided earlier to carpool since we were going to the same place. I'm having a hard time concentrating on what ever he's saying right now. He has the most gorgeous lips even if his videos look like he's had nothing to drink but koolaid for the past year. God, and that beard, he looks so beautiful. He's done all the talking the whole time and I don't even really know what he's saying he started talking about a recent experience he had had with some chick downtown. He's talking about her tits right now and he has the biggest bulge in his pants right now, he could talk about her tits forever if it meant I could watch his bulge jiggle with the car. "Thank God for gym shorts." I said out loud with out thinking.

"I know you could see everything through her gym shorts It was fucking awesome." Jordan is so hot I'm so glad he didn't realize that I had meant him.

"Man I don't want to go home yet it's still so early, you want to go somewhere else?" I asked him confidently, I turned the radio down and looked over at him.

"Sure! What do you want to do? We could go to the beach or maybe go get something to eat?" He asked me staring intently at me and looking back at the road and me.

"Man I'd love to go swimming, but I didn't bring a suit."

"Nah it's fine neither did I?" He wink at me so smoothly that I was sure he had meant we would be doing something more."Ow."

"What's wrong?" I asked a little too emotionally, " I mean, erhm, You okay dude?"

"Yeah I'm fine I just got something blown in my eye, I need to clean my air vents." Damn, I was so sure he had meant that to be for me...

We pulled up to the lot off of the beach, Jordan got out of the car and started running," Come on Steve!" he shouted as he started running stripping along the way. All I can see is him running to the water he's so hot with his bubble butt bouncing with every elongated stride. I got out of the car and ran to the back and grabbed my emergency blanket out.

"Oh my God this is really happening," said to myself a little panicky," calm down Steven, you can do this. This what you've been waiting for." I looked down at my pants, my member had grown to a semi.' Good, that'll make you seem bigger' I thought to myself.

I set out running down the beach and dropped my stuff and blanket like 7 yards from the water, he's out there swimming around into the waves and doing little flips in the waves. I can see him almost like he's presenting himself to me his beautiful member flipped whenever he did slapping himself in the abdomen and making my semi get bigger.

"C'mon man!" he shouted as I stood there staring.

'Okay I thought, let's do this!' I pulled down my pants and kept my boxer briefs on, my member sideways fully defined in my boxers. I pulled of my shirt and slipped off my briefs. I member flung down and twitched. I started to run because it would mean he wouldn't be able to see me dripping. I jumped in and the cold water made my nipples even harder. As well as my lower member god the water is so clear right now I hope he doesn't see me.

"Heyy!" He shouted swimming over," This is awesome look! There's no one around, we can do whatever we want!" He pointed around to the dock near us, It was empty.

" So what do you want to do?" I said trying not to look at his member for too long. He had the best I'd ever seen and an amazing bush, well sculpted and a thick tip. " We could swim around, we could see who can hold there breath the longest, we co-"

"Yeah! Let's do that!" He said diving his body under water, I dove down too, and opened my eyes, he was right in front of me. He was smiling and looking deep into my eyes. He kissed me gently and it lasted for 3 seconds before I lost all control of my breathing and swam up. MY member slapped him in the face hard and rolled up his face. He was still down there , I could see him looking up at me, he smiled and grabbed my member with is left hand and tickled my taint with his right.

"Ohh!" I shouted and cringed, He made me feel so good. He forcefully pushed my legs open and slid hie leg between them. Then he came up and stared at me with his mouth smiling under the water. My member laid on his leg poking his now semi-member in the area between his member and pre-cum floating in the water next to his member. He took a deep breath and started to kiss my neck and suckle my nipples, they were so rock hard now and he bit down gently on them. If men could lactate I'd be squirting all over the place.

I reached down and seized the moment, grabbing his member and caressing his sack with my member. He flung his head back and moaned," God damn Steve." He grabbed me by the head and pulled me close to him. I started to kiss his neck and bite him gently. I started to jerk his member with my hand suck on his nipples. "Steven, I want to be inside of you." I could feel my excitement growing as I let him manipulate my body, he laid me on my back in the water and pushed me to the shore.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked staring deeply into his moonlit silhouette. He didn't answer, but instead he sat on my chest and motioned for me to open my mouth. He took his member and slapped it around my mouth. I put my tongue out and let him squeeze pre-cum onto it. He then proceeded to push his member down into my mouth. He pushed it in down to his bush. I can feel his member getting harder in my mouth, his is filling my mouth and sticking down my throat.I have to tilt my head up so I don't suffocate on his.

"How's that taste?" He said as he grabbed my chin and spat on my face. It hit me in the eye and I could only stare back at him with the one. He looked so fucking hot right now. His hair was pushed back and his beard was dripping on me.

His member at this point is too much to handle for me, so I start to gag and he pulls it out pre-cumming all the way. It tastes salck ty and sweet, like Chinese food. He starts to rub his member and slides down my front and ours meet. He's starting to rub ours together, although he's still not fully hard, he's still longer than me, but that doesn't matter, I'm taking his. " Is this gonna be too much for you Steven? My cock is abnormally thick, They used to call me beer can in middle school and highschool." He began to poke my hole with his member.

"Fuck, Even your tip is huge!" He began to spit on his member and started to force his deep into me. He shoved It all the way In and I screamed," AHhh!"

"Did I hurt you?" He's so sweet to me even though this is our first sexual encounter together.

"No, It's just so good."He pulled his out and flipped me over and rubbed his member over my asshole. He started to shove his all the way ballsdeep and made me cum all over the ground. He kept getting faster I fell weak but he pulled me up and forced himself deep into me. He held me up and held his neck to me and bit down roughly, The pain was exhilarating and he was Immaculate inside of me. He forced me up and down over and over again.

"Fucking take it ah!" He forced himself in harder and harder and then he came. His thick liquid filled me so well. He Forced it harder and harder into me, he just kept cumming over and over and over. He Pounded me harder and harder and fell back with me on top of him. Our heads were the only parts not being cleansed by the icy sea water.


	2. Sparkly Butt-Suck

What did I just do, I can't believe it. Steve and I, my best friend in California. I'm next to him in the car right now he said he would drive home since I worked so hard, but I don't see how i could have worked harder than him. His ass was gaping afterward. It's funny, even though I came buckets in his hole, I feel my cock ache for him again. He was by far better than Tucker, but I won't tell Tucker.

Tucker's hole and Steve's are so much different, Steve's has as delicious pink colour, why didn't I taste it when I could. Tucker's has a darker colour and it tastes so sweet, like his sweat. Steve's so fucking amazingly tight it's like he does kegels; he has this juicy rough feel almost like the fleshlight I keep under my bed. Tucker has the smoothest ass I've ever fucked, he feels like velvety-satin; his smoothness is likely attributed to the amount of times my beercan has torn him up.

"Jordan," Steve said in a soft sweet voice. He's looking intently at me with those beautiful, soft brown eyes," What does this mean? For us, I mean."

"I think... I think this means we have a new experience. We're deeper as friends and I think it's something beautiful." I didn't even think, I just said it. Maybe I want us to be something more, I don't know.

"Jordan," Steve took a barely audible gulp as he quickly pushed out the next phrase," I think I love you."

"Steve..."

"Jordan I just want you to know in case you felt the same way, but it's obvious you don't. Just forget tonight ever hap-"

"Steve, I- I love you too." I had to stop him before he made me cry." Steven I think I've loved you for a long time, I've been to nervous to tell you." Steven, he's just sitting there, he has a look on his face, he looks kind of happy and sad. Like what I just said hit him hard.

"Jordan, will you... will you go out with me?" He said looking over at me, who could say no to those beautiful eyes."Jordan I-"

"Steve," I put my hand on the side of his face and turned him towards me. I slid my hand around to the side of his head and turned his head sideways and kissed him. He tastes sweet, like chow-mein, weird, but in a good way. Steve broke apart from me and pulled off to the side of the road. Steve turned the radio station till he found a romantic station on AM. He got out and so did I, He opened the back door of his car and put the chairs back and down he climbed into the back and beckoned to me.

I got in the car and he pulled me close without warning, he pushed his tongue into my mouth and laid me down on my back. He kissed me more and I put my hands on his ass, I squeezed his hard, enough that if his bubble butt were a balloon it would pop. He put his hands under my shirt and lifted it up. He began to grind himself into my stomach even his semi is fantastic feeling. I try to sit up, but he pushes me back down. "No Jordan, this time it's my turn." He lifted my arms up and tied them up with my shirt, exposing my tender nipples and sweaty pits. He's suckling on my neck and biting my, every nibble sends a thrill of excitement down to my cock. He starts to take his clothing off, he starts with his pants he leaves his sexy baxer briefs on, they've got a blue colour with an orange set of stripes on the left leg.

Steve puts his hands on my chest and slowly starts to rub himself all over my front, he drags his junk up to his hands on my pecks and thrusts on my belly button. I can feel my beercan dripping precum even though it's not fully erect yet. He pulled my head forward and began to thrust into my face, he gently thrust his dick into my face with an each time. My favorite part of his dick has definitely got to be the smell, he smells like someone poured all of my fantasies into a glass and then drank it and then came that into my face. He thrust forward and pulled back slowly, so I reached my head forward and bit the elastic of his waistband and pulled them down letting his cock roll onto my face. He hit me right in the eye with his precum and I imagined his face earlier.

"Well aren't we eager," He said as he leaned his face in and pulled me close," you look so hot with my pre on your face." Then he licked it off of my and spat it into my mouth.

"Ah! That's gross Steve!" I said trying not to swallow it. He got up and put his knees on either side of my head and laid back onto my chest so that we were in the position of a sixty-nine with one person facing the other way, like a sixty-G. Then he pulled his ass open with one hand and showed me his asshole."Back-dat-ass up Steve." I said in a laugh. He pushed it towards my face forcefully so that my nose was poking his asshole. Then I spat the precum spit mix onto his asshole and started to lick him.

"Jordan, mm that feels too good!" He said with his face sideways next to my dick in my jeans. " Here," he said pushing my pants down as he slid my semi into his mouth. Immediately it started to pour down his throat like on the beach. I started to eat his asshole out more thoroughly. First I Stuck as much of my tongue in at once to get the full taste of him. Second, I wiggled my tongue around inside to make him weak. Third, I slipped one hand out of the not and then the other one and pulled his cheeks apart to get the full picture. Fourth, before he could respond I start to thrust my now full erection into his mouth and make him deep-throat the whole thing. Finally, I lick from his asshole to his balls so all of his taint is wet with my spit.

"Steve, flip over." I say in the sexiest most demanding voice I can," I want your hole now." Steve starts to resist at first to I get up and pull him back to a position where I'm in charge. I pull him so that he's sitting on my cock and I move back. I move back so that I'm against the trunk of his car. Then I bite his neck and thrust my beercan into his asshole.

"Ahh! Jordan please give it to me!" I start to thrust deeply into his ass, I can feel his heart beat along the tip of my dick. I can feel the way he moves each thrust makes him get tighter and tighter around my thick cock. And I feel him cum all over my chest," FUCK! This is the most amazing experience of my life don't let it end!" I thrust deeper and deeper into Steve making him cum over and over again.

"Steve!" I screamed as I came inside of my friend, I came so much that my balls began to ache. I fell to the side with Steve laying ontop of me and we sweat on each other's naked shining bodies. The seat of his cars were sopping with sweat and cum. and I could feel myself falling asleep. I looked Steve in the eye as I laid there he was breathing heavily laying on top of me with a look of pure ecstasy on his face and I fell asleep looking up at the stars through his window.


	3. Tucktuck in the Buttbutt

I woke up this morning at home, even though I fell asleep in Jordan's car. He must have taken me inside, He's so sweet. I thought at first that last night was just a dream, but then I lifted the blankets and I realized Jordan's cum had spilled out of me last night. I have to was the sheets.

I got up and noticed that the door was open, which is weird seeing how any normal person would shut the door of someone who they put to sleep naked. I looked around the back of the door and there's a note, it says," Steve, I would have loved to stay but I have to get home to stream in the morning. Sorry about your sheets, yo were leaking when I took you up stairs and there's still some on the stairs. Call me. XOXO Jordan." He's so sweet and I'd call him now, but I can feel his cum on my leg, how is it still draining? He must have cum so much in me, I'm so happy.

I wrapped a towel around my lower waist in an attempt to sop the leakage, I'm going to take a shower. I walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror, I've got a patch of my hair that's held down by something," Is that spit or cum?" I ask myself looking in the mirror, It's dried but my hair absorbed most of the colour, I think that it's cum.

The shower water feels so good on my back, I can feel where Jordan's fingers dug into my back last night. My member is getting so hard at the thought of going at it again with him. The conditioner I bought could help me get off to the thought of him, but I think I shouldn't do it in the shower, I can do it later on the bed with the lube in my bed side table


End file.
